What You Are is Beautiful
by xXxmarinaxXx
Summary: How does the Lily who detests James end up falling passionately in love with him? Through a twist of fate, James' dashingly good looks and charm, and the help of the Marauders, of course! Starts 7th year and ends at their death, please do read and review!
1. Prologue

It's been too long…Here I am after a two-year break in my fanfic career. Two more years of high school under my belt (only one more left!!), two years into more developed writing, and two years' worth of experiences. I decided it's about time I came back and gave writing another chance…Here goes…

**Prologue**

_Credibility. It's really what anyone's life is about_, thought Lily Evans, walking her feet higher up the wall of the train compartment and then pushing back, letting her legs fall to the seat. Two wads of gum clung to the ceiling for dear life. Fumbling in her Muggle purse to find the ten-and-a-quarter-inch, swishy willow which was as unique to her as her brilliantly red hair, she considered which spell she would use to remove the sweets. _Because really, you can't fake a personality. Either you are, or you're not. And once you decide you are, then you must be. People come to you knowing who you are. They expect you to act a certain way. And that is your credibility. I am Head Girl. I don't put up with bullshit. I am serious, responsible, motivated, but funny. I treat everyone the same unless they give me a reason to either regard them dearly or detest them entirely. That is what makes me-_

"Lily!"

A smile matched in size only by Lily's frown splayed itself across James Potter's face as he so enthusiastically slid open the door and pranced in like the compartment was his living room and Lily was the biggest present under the Christmas tree on the morning of December 25th. The metaphor extended itself a lot further than that, really. Imagine, if you will, Lily being a particularly stubborn present, wrapped in quite the confusing manner and sealed tightly shut with trailing ribbons and extra sticky tape. Of course James had not managed to figure her out quite yet.

Lily quickly sat up, flicked her wand so that the gum shot into James' nostrils, and glared at him with the high-caliber glare that could only be produced by Lily Evans and directed towards the general vicinity of James Potter. Quite used to this non-verbal death wish and yet highly non-plussed when he realized nothing in Lily's attitude towards him had changed over the summer, James pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, discreetly blew the gum into it, and continued to talk (and possibly risk a limb, his dignity, or both at the same time).

"Hey, listen, someone mentioned to me that you were chosen for Head Girl this year, so I decided I ought to come see if it's true and congratulate you." Glancing at the badge she had laid on the seat next to her, he pressed on. "Obviously I didn't expect any less of you, Lils. And as a thoughtful congratulations gift, I think I'll grace you with the news that you'll be spending the year with me, your fabulous counter-part, none other than Head Boy."

Lily still had not parted her lips to satisfy James with a response. Her glare now lowered its target from the boy's face to his chest, where he had already attached his unnecessarily polished badge. Perhaps she believed that if she stared at it long enough, she could will it to disappear. And by "it," she did not know if she was talking about the badge or its owner.

James was one of the few people Lily had indeed placed on her "detest entirely" list. Everything about him, from his unkempt hair (aided by the fingers which constantly rumpled it) to his inflated ego, seemed to annoy her. _Oh yeah, and the fact that he asks me out nearly every day.  
_

"All right…No need to bore me with all the details about your summer or anything. I'm in the next compartment over with my mates if you decide to start utilizing your vocal chords, savvy? Catch you later, Lils," James offered, quite dejected, as he managed to leave before her glare burned a hole in his face (as he very well thought it would).

Furrowing her eyebrows, Lily lied down again as the word "credibility" came back to mind. She could not really think straight, though. Standing up and adjusting her robes, she walked over to the next compartment and tapped on the glass.

The Maurauders ceased their conversation at once and all quickly looked up. Lily glanced at six shocked eyes and one hazel pair which qualified as more than ecstatic. James hurried over to open the sliding door, eagerly awaiting an apology.

Lily had opened her mouth to ask to join them (at least they would help pass the three-hour train ride more quickly, seeing as how her best friend was off in some compartment with her boyfriend), but upon noticing James' thoroughly thrilled expression, she frowned and said, "I- just wanted to let you know…my name is Lily, not Lils."

- - - - - -

So there you go…Just some food for thought while I arrange my ideas and decide where to go with this…As always, reviews are encouraged, and, of course, highly appreciated. The first chapter should be up within the next few days.

-Marina


	2. Weaknesses

_Really, it could be worse, _Lily contemplated, carefully studying her fingernails as if they held all of life's secrets. _ I could be lying in the hospital wing all bloodied up or witnessing Petunia's wedding again. _She picked at a hangnail and then decided to fix her gaze upon a horribly plain but nonetheless interesting spot on the wall.

_Could it be any worse? _considered James, twisting his wand through his fingers and twirling it around. _It's not like we haven't known each other for six years now, and she still can't bring herself to give me the time of day. _He sighed rather heavily, sending the hair above his eyes flying upwards.

As James dropped his wand, emitting a shower of red and gold sparks, and fumbled to catch it, Dumbledore entered the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Lily…" He acknowledged her and then nodded, "James."

"Good evening, sir," they spoke in unison. They could easily forget their differences for a few minutes; Albus Dumbledore demanded a respect unmatched by any other wizard.

"I hope Hogwarts finds you well after a refreshing summer?" He cocked an eyebrow in inquiry.

"I played Quidditch with my father the whole time…practically," gushed James, obviously keen to tell anyone who would listen how good he was.

"You mean when you were not off being a rambunctious rabble-rouser with your three friends," Dumbledore smiled. "I am, as always, most eagerly awaiting your first prank this year, Mr. Potter."

"I won't let you down, sir," grinned James. Merlin, how Lily wanted to slap that stupid smile off his face. Did it really make him that much better than the next person that he had helped Gryffindor to six consecutive Quidditch Cups with his prowess as Seeker on the team? What was it about him that made everyone laugh at whatever he said, anyway?

"Lily? How did you entertain yourself?"

"I visited Spain with my family," she offered, hoping that if she remained reticent, this meeting would go a lot more quickly and she could escape James' presence.

"Ah, Spain…" Dumbledore pushed his spectacles up his long, crooked nose and closed his eyes in reminiscence. "You know, once on a sunny beach vacation there, I had the grand fortune of encountering the most peculiar creature which inhabits the Mediterranean and- ah, let's not get off topic, shall we? I tend to carry that most nasty habit…" Chuckling to himself as if he knew so much more than Lily or James (which he undoubtedly did), he hinted, "Just Spain then?"

"Oh, all right, I read a lot," acquiesced Lily.

"And I would expect so!" exclaimed Dumbledore heartily. "Miss Evans, your undying curiosity and thirst for the answers to life never ceases to impress me!"

James groaned and sank lower in his chair, hating to be outdone by a girl…Lily, no less.

"No matter, let's not drag this on…I'm sure the house elves have your beds all warmed up, and you must rest up for the first day of classes!" Dumbledore looked as giddy as a first-year being allowed to use his wand for the very first time. "Now, the Head duties…Lily, I expect you know much of what to do, being a Prefect for the last two years. And James, this is really an odd case, considering no Head Boy or Girl in Hogwarts history has ever been chosen without being a Prefect first. I'm sure that fabulous goal you scored in the championship game at the end of last year had a lot to do with it, though…"

James' trademark smug look had once again reapplied itself to his face.

"Staying on topic…The Head Boy and Girl will aid the Prefects of _all _houses in their duties and enforce rule-abiding in every situation, be it in the corridors in school or at Honeydukes in Hogsmeade. There is no place where you should allow a student to escape Hogwarts justice, you do understand this?"

Hardly allowing James and Lily time to nod, he continued. "In addition to fulfilling this disciplinary role, Head Boy and Girl will be granted more privileges than any other students. With this privilege comes great responsibility. You may continue gaining access to the Prefect bathroom, extended curfew, and the freedom to visit Hogsmeade as you see fit. In addition, you take on the duty of planning the Halloween Ball and the reception for graduates and their families in June."

_Well I'll be damned if I don't end up doing all of this work_, Lily frowned. How did she end up with James Potter, of all people?

"Sir, you mentioned extended curfew?" James' eyes lit up at the prospect.

"Eleven on school nights and two on the weekends, James." Dumbledore could not help but allow a smile to rearrange his features. "Any questions?"

"And are we allowed to use these disciplinary measures on the Head Boy, sir?" Lily asked devilishly.

"Miss Evans, I trust you will keep Mr. Potter here in line."

Thanking Dumbledore and hurrying out of the room to take the secret way up to the Gryffindor common room, Lily decided to take all precautions necessary to avoid James.

_Oh boy, it was going to be a long year._

-----

"James Potter!" screeched Audrey Breton, jumping up and down on her four-poster bed, blonde hair flying wildly around her. "Lily, this is amazing! You get to spend the year with James!"

"If you mean 'endure the year with James,' then by all means, yes!" countered Lily, attempting to pull her nightgown over her head and whimpering as she flailed around, quite stuck. "I don't think you can imagine just how this is going to be!"

"Are you joking?" Audrey collapsed onto her bed, taking ragged breaths to calm herself. "Just think about it…two A.M. curfew…patrolling the halls late at night…Lily, this is going to be great for you!"

"Audrey, the only thing I will be doing out at two in the morning with James is making sure he hasn't escaped from the dungeons where I will tie him up, I assure you, if he tries anything," said Lily, tied up in her nightgown still.

"You may very well be the only girl in this entire school who isn't madly in love with that boy." Audrey shook her head.

"That, or I may be the only sensible girl in this school," quipped Lily. "Could you help me with this damned thing?"

"Could you set me up with Sirius when you're all cozy with James?"

"Audrey, for the last time, I will not be going anywhere near James, do you hear me?" shouted a frustrated Lily, finally pulling the nightgown all the way over her head and stumbling into her bed.

"Fine, then can I have him?"

-----

"Look at the bright side," reasoned Sirius. "Like it or not, she still has to spend five-hundred percent more time with you this year than she ever has before…Right, Jamesie-Poo?"

"Sirius, if you call me that one more time, I _will _hex you into oblivion with no guilty repercussions."

"Anything but my hair," begged the boy considered by all to be James' brother. "My beautiful, wavy, black locks," he whimpered.

"Christ, why do I talk to you?" thought James aloud.

"Because you _love _me, Jamesie," laughed Sirius. "Plus, you are nothing without me."

"No," argued James. "The one thing I am nothing without is…Lily."'

"Oh please," snorted Sirius. "You can't be so sure about that…You've hardly ever talked to her. Also, being so dependent on her is a _weakness_, James, and you're not supposed to have those. Now let's get to bed."

But James could not help thinking, _If loving Lily is weak, I'm just as good as the next eighty-year old woman. _


	3. Deal

It is widely acknowledged that sometimes, you have to take the good with the bad. In many people's cases, this may involve having to take a pesky little sibling to the beach when you go with your friends, or taking a shower in frigid water (hey, at least you don't smell, right?). Lily Evans, try as hard as she might, found that she could not escape this simple rule of life. You see, she was beginning to realize that this rule _dictated _her life. The pesky sibling was James, and the beach was anything she tried to do.

Take, for example, breakfast the very next morning. As Lily sidled out of the Gryffindor Common Room at 6:30 AM (not without a "LILY! Do we _have _to go this early?" from Audrey), she took a deep breath of extreme relief that the Marauders (and most specifically James) were not yet awake.

"You happy now?" whined Audrey. "He's _not _waiting outside your bedroom door ready to ambush you."

"No," Lily agreed, "but he could be outside the portrait hole."

"Oh, honestly, don't flatter yourself too much."

A classic Lily glare ensued.

Checking the corridor to the left, to the right, and to the left again, Lily bolted down to the Great Hall with her best friend at her heels.

Quite content with her toast, jam, and Earl Grey tea, Lily hummed to herself and flipped through the Head Girl orientation materials she had found under her sheets the night before.

"You think we'll get our schedules at breakfast?" she asked Audrey. When she received no answer after a few seconds, Lily turned to find the girl sprawled out across the breakfast table with her hair in the butter dish. Chuckling to herself, Lily turned back to "Dealing with Homesickness and Other First-Year Woes."

Lily had just barely figured out how to take care of a student becoming sick in the middle of the night when a similar handbook fell onto the table from three feet above and produced a _WHACK! _ that echoed throughout the entire Hall.

She did not even have time to whip out her wand to attack the all-too-obvious assailant before he exclaimed, "Lils, my dear! Avoiding me, are we?"

Realizing that the silent treatment only worked to a certain extent, Lily snapped at him. "Merlin's beard, Potter, it's hardly 7 o'clock and you're already down here."

"That's what I thought when you went down to breakfast nearly half an hour ago," James smiled, sitting down and picking up a blueberry muffin.

"And how the hell do you know that, may I inquire?" Lily fumed.

"Yes, you may inquire," began James pretentiously. "And, for your information, Lils, I was in the Common Room the entire time, in the chair by the fire. I couldn't really sleep."

"Oh." Maybe she _hadn't _looked there. Realizing she had gone too long without yelling at him, she quickly added, "It's _Lily_."

Ten minutes elapsed during which they both slowly chewed their food and studied their manuals in silence.

"Moony, come here _quickly_!" whispered Sirius from the other side of the Great Hall just loudly enough so that James and Lily heard him. Dragging Remus Lupin by the arm, Sirius ran over to the Gryffindor table and plopped into the seat across from the Head Boy and Girl. Audrey awoke with a start.

"Have a look now before it's gone," continued Sirius. "Pass the jam, would you?"

"Padfoot, what are you on about now?" asked Remus.

"Just _look _at them!" squealed Sirius like a pre-pubescent boy. "Sitting together! _Quietly_!"

Lily looked up and frowned. "Maybe you've gotten the wrong impression. I'm not putting up with this prick. I've simply decided that my time would be better spent sitting here and reading (nonetheless ignoring him) than trying to find another spot in the school where he couldn't stalk me."

Sirius whistled. "Ah, she's a feisty one, Prongs."

A prompt kick from under the table remedied Sirius' audacity.

"In any case, since you're all here to distract him now, I think I may be leaving," announced Lily.

"But we get our schedules soon." Everyone started at Remus' voice. He hardly ever spoke this early in the morning.

"Yeah, you can't go _now_!" agreed James. "Plus, you haven't eaten enough yet. You're really quite skinny."

James proceeded to prod Lily's side until she slapped his hand away.

"James Potter, I would like to make one thing very clear," decided Lily in a very stern voice. "If this year is going to be endurable for the both of us, some rules must be decided upon right now. There will be no annoying me, poking me, hugging me, stalking me, and anything else which falls under the category of 'generally obnoxious.' You must also take care of your duties without leaving me all the slack."

James had opened his mouth to protest, but perhaps he thought better of it, for he promptly closed his mouth and nodded.

"Lily, that hardly seems fair." Sirius had come to his best friend's defense. "You can't _completely _remove him from your life." 

"Oh, just watch me."

"Aren't you guys supposed to cooperate and stuff?" piped up Audrey.

"Potter's idea of 'cooperating' is snogging me in the nearest broom closet, so no, thanks," retorted Lily. Turning back to James, she clarified. "You may talk to me as long as it involves anything to do with our duties or classes."

"Good morning to you all," interrupted Professor McGonagall curtly, handing each of them their fall term schedules. "I shouldn't have to remind you that class starts promptly at eight. Don't be late."

"Who shoved a Blast-Ended Skrewt up her ass?" wondered Sirius aloud.

James snorted into his orange juice. Lily couldn't help but crack a smile.

"What have you all got first?" asked Remus, spreading the piece of parchment with his schedule on it across the table.

"Charms," proclaimed Audrey.

"Yes, then free!" exclaimed an excited Sirius.

"Then Defense Against the Dark Arts?" asked James, beginning to realize what this implied.

As the five students threw their schedules out onto the table in disbelief, a disheveled Peter Pettigrew decided it was time to show up to breakfast and tripped over a table leg before sitting down next to Remus.

"Oi! Where have you been?" asked Sirius.

"Sleeping," yawned the mousy boy.

"Well, you should've stayed in bed for all we care," laughed Sirius. "Anyway, listen to this, Wormtail. We've all got the exact same schedule!"

Lily sighed and let her head fall to the table, muttering something that involved the words "arse" and "can't believe this."

"What was that, Lily?" asked Audrey.

"I said, 'I need to go to my room and get my books.'"

"See you girls in class then," waved James.

As Lily and Audrey walked away, they could hear Sirius complaining. "Charms! Why do I have to go to Charms? Aren't I charming enough?"

-----

"Could we discuss this rationally?" asked Audrey, afraid that Lily would bite her head off. "Let's just think about _why _you hate him _without _getting angry!"

"All right," agreed Lily resignedly.

"So."

The two girls were lying on their stomachs, heads propped up on their hands, in the middle of the Common Room during their free period a couple hours later.

Lily thought for a good thirty seconds, making sure she could perfectly articulate every single reason that she wanted to curse James Potter off the face of the planet.

"Well?" Audrey pressed.

"He's stupid," blurted out Lily.

"Excuse me, unless I'm mistaken, he is second in our class rank, only behind you."

"Well exactly!" exclaimed Lily through gritted teeth. "Have you ever, and I mean _ever_, seen him reading or studying on his own terms? And for that matter, he got an 'Outstanding' on every single one of his O.W.L.s fifth year _without _cracking open a book!" 

"So you're jealous?"

"I- no! It's just that he's so ridiculously ostentatious! He flies around on the pitch like nothing can touch him, and that's not even taking into account how he walks around this school like he owns the damn place. And what ever put the notion into his head that he can boss people around like he does?"

"You just feel bad for Severus."

"And who wouldn't? I mean the poor bloke is hanging upside down half the time."

"Yeah, but James really has toned everything down recently," argued Audrey. "I mean at the end of last year he was being nice to everyone and he hardly ever talked to you!"

"Audrey, why are you so intent on convincing me that he's not so bad?"

"Because, _Lils_," she smirked. "He really isn't, and you need to figure that out for yourself, I guess."

"Well I don't really feel like taking the time to get to know him anyway. He looks bad enough upon first impression."

"This will all change, of course," said Audrey dismissively. "I have quite the grand idea."

"Not another one of your ideas," groaned Lily.

"It's more like a bet," proposed Audrey. "Let's give it one month. Until the first of October. If he fulfills his side of the agreement, pisses off, and leaves you alone, then you have to agree to go for a drink with him in Hogsmeade."

"And what if he doesn't?" asked Lily excitedly, never one to back off on a bet.

"Well…" Audrey clearly hadn't quite perfected the bet yet. "I'll agree to start dating Pettigrew."

Lily collapsed in a fit of giggles. _Everyone _knew Peter had fancied Audrey for years now. Lily could not imagine a more mismatched couple. Peter, with his dirty and flattened hair, stout build, grubby hands, and small, watery, blue eyes. Audrey, with her positively gorgeous curly blonde hair, filled out figure, and bright, vivacious, eyes the curious shade of aquamarine. Just the mental image convinced Lily.

"You're on."

-----

"You're really going to put up with this?" questioned Sirius, hurrying to keep up with James' brisk walk towards the kitchens.

"I'd be an idiot not to," explained James. "If she wants me to shut up and leave her alone, I'll do it. I'd rather her be in a good mood in the rare occasion that I _do _talk to her instead of have her curse me every time I approach her."

"But she looks so damn _tasty _when she gets mad!" Sirius protested, dodging a quick blow from James.

"Screw off, Padfoot."

"Why are you taking this so seriously anyway? I miss my old Jamesie-Poo. We need to hang Snape by his skivvies sometime soon."

"Because, Sirius, you do realize this is our last year here at Hogwarts," said a frustrated James, tickling the pear in the portrait to gain access to the kitchens. "If I don't get her now, she'll be gone forever."

Sirius considered his friend sympathetically for a few seconds.

"_Hurry up and get in here_!" screeched the banana in the picture. "_I haven't got all day_!"

-----

That's it for now…Sorry if this seems horribly predictable so far…Don't worry, I've got a few very good ideas for plot twists. But I don't know where to go with this unless you review and tell me what you think so far! Have a favorite part? Please let me know so I can work off of that. Hate something? Don't care if you tell me that, either. I'd hate to write something that you can't stand. So PLEASE review!

Thanks a bunch,

Marina


	4. Coincidence

The following weeks were as calm as any at Hogwarts could be. Ghosts jumped out at students from behind enchanted statues, noses were regularly broken during Quidditch practices, and James Potter did not once speak to Lily Evans.

The scarlet-haired girl rather enjoyed this newfound silence and used it to dedicate herself entirely to her N.E.W.T.-level studies. No one, not even James Potter, was going to get in the way of her dreams of becoming an Auror.

What she wouldn't admit, however, was that each night when she thought for a while in bed, the tiny, nagging feeling that she missed something gnawed away at her conscience. It wasn't that she missed James, no, that certainly wasn't it. She just missed attention. It certainly wasn't bad for her self-esteem to be constantly hit on and asked out. It could've been Severus Snape, for all she cared. She just liked being adored.

One specific afternoon in the library, studying her daily organizer and marking off each assignment she had finished, she happened to glance at the date. September 29. Her eyes quickly scanned the rest of the calendar. Two days later she had scrawled in "The Day Audrey Kisses Pettigrew."

"Psst! Amelia!" whispered Lily not so quietly. "What day is it?"

"September 29th, of course," the Hufflepuff answered.

"_Shit_!" exclaimed Lily, not even bothering to whisper any more.

"_That's quite enough of your foul language_!" hissed the book she was holding, _Extremely Advanced Transfiguration, Part IV._

Lily's mind was racing. It couldn't be September 29th already. That meant that in two days, Audrey would definitely _not _be kissing Pettigrew. It meant that in exactly two days, Lily would be sitting at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. _Talking to James Potter_.

Shoving her books into her bag and sprinting up to the Common Room, Lily found Audrey and began to yell. "How could I have let this happen?! You need to help me right now! If I don't get James to talk to me _tomorrow_, I will have to go on a date with him in precisely 48 hours!"

"Ah, how I love bets," smirked Audrey. "Sorry, I can't help you."

"But…" Lily trailed off, realizing there really wasn't a way out of this. "Oh, bother!"

"Hehe," chuckled Audrey. "James may need prior notification of this or he could potentially wet his pants when you ask him."

-----

Out on the grounds, James and Sirius were catching and releasing a Snitch while Peter ran after them, attempting desperately to be allowed to play, and Remus studied in the grass.

"So do you think you've got this game in the bag, Prongs?" asked Sirius. He was, of course, referring to the Quidditch match versus Slytherin on Saturday morning.

"Ah, the Chasers still need some work, I suppose," shrugged James. "I guess we've got a fair chance."

Remus dropped his book. Sirius let the Snitch fly away. Even Pettigrew stopped running and promptly toppled over.

"What just happened?" James quickly turned his head from side to side.

"I'm not sure I can describe it," panted Sirius melodramatically. "I think you may have just doubted your ability to achieve perfection."

"What is so shocking?" asked James, as if he'd always been the most humble person that side of the Atlantic. "It's the truth; our team hasn't been doing their best flying so far this year, and my game has been a bit off as well."

The other three Marauders were spared the task of responding to James, for at that moment, a certain someone by the name of Lily Evans traipsed over towards the four boys in the grass.

James bit his tongue and stared out over the lake in the opposite direction, thinking, _She's only walking past us to talk to those girls over there. That must be it_. Quickly turning around and noticing that she was nearing them at an alarming pace, he continued to think, _Okay, she just needs to ask me when our meeting is tonight. No, that's ridiculous, of course she knows when­-_

A quick tap on the shoulder whirled James around pretty quickly. To his chagrin, it was only Sirius.

"Oi, mate, this cute doll is here to talk to you."

Sirius pointed up. James held his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun and saw that, indeed, Lily Evans, trademark scowl and all, was standing over him.

"Listen, Potter," she began, looking determinedly at rather anything except for him. "I'm going to say this once, so listen up now."

James' temper began to flare. "How can you be angry at me? I haven't even-"

"I _know_," interrupted Lily. "I'm not particularly mad at you. Can I just get this over with and say what I have to say?"

"Yes, yes," muttered James.

"Now I was just wondering if you wanagetdrinkwimefriday."

"Bless you," said James.

"Come again?" asked Sirius.

"_Don't make me repeat myself_!"

"Well that's hardly fair! I didn't hear what you said the first time!"

Taking slow, steady breaths, Lily cleared her throat and tried once more. "I just wanted to know if perhaps you wanted to get a drink with me in Hogsmeade on Friday."

James turned around so quickly that he had to grab his neck in pain.

"Excuse me, who are you talking to?"

"Stop being ridiculous, Potter. I was talking to you. Now hurry up and answer so I can leave."

"I- what on God's good green earth- why- YES!" spluttered the ecstatic boy.

"Very well, then," decided Lily, looking as if it pained her to speak each word that she did. "I'll meet you outside the Common Room at seven."

She had barely allowed the last word to come out of her mouth before she turned on her heel and sprinted back up towards the castle.

All four boys fell onto their backs and simultaneously whispered: "_Wow_."

-----

That night, as Lily and Audrey were climbing into their beds to retire for the day, the blonde begged her best friend for all the details. 

"So, what'd he say?"

"Obviously, he said yes," laughed Lily. "Merlin, Audrey, you should've seen his face. It looked like someone had told him that…I don't know…"

"Well it probably looked like someone named Lily Evans had just asked him out!" screeched Audrey.

"Audrey, I did _not _ask him out," protested Lily. "It was a bet. I only asked him for one drink."

"All right," said Audrey dismissively. "Whatever you say."

They never did get to hear what Lily had to say to that, for an owl flying at breakneck speed whizzed through the open window and straight into the wall by Lily's bed, sliding down it and onto her cotton sheets.

"What the hell happened to that unfortunate creature?"

"I don't know," said Lily, quite concerned. The red ribbon tied to the owl's right leg meant it was an urgent message.

Viciously ripping open the curled piece of parchment sealed together by a wax stamp, she held it up to the light to read it.

"_Miss Evans,_

_We are sorry to inform you that a horrible accident occurred last night, September 28__th__, and that-_"

Lily got no further, however, because the parchment had fallen out of her hand, and she collapsed onto the floor in tears.

"Lily!" exclaimed an alarmed Audrey.

Rushing over to her friend to move her to the bed and picking up the letter, she continued to read it to herself.

"_and that your parents were most unfortunately killed in a brutal automobile crash. Muggle police informed us of this, and we thought it appropriate to forward the message to you. We send our regrets. If you have any questions, you can contact the Ministry at-_"

It went on to list many names and addresses.

Audrey dropped the letter and hugged her friend tightly, trying to calm the wracking sobs. Lying down next to her to make sure she didn't spend the night alone, Audrey conjured up a bucket in which she could catch the vomit Lily was producing because of such forceful coughing and crying.

The occasion hardly called for words, but it was one night neither of the girls would ever forget.

-----

The next morning at breakfast, James looked everywhere for Lily, but he only found Audrey rushing down to breakfast at the last minute to grab some fruit to put in her bag.

"Audrey, have you seen Lily anywhere?"

"Yeah… You know, she just checked into the Hospital Wing. She didn't feel so well last night."

"Do you think I could visit? I'm sort of looking for her."

"I'd watch it, Potter," warned Audrey dangerously. "I don't think she wants to talk to you right now."

Confused as to what he'd done wrong _this _time, James sighed and turned back to his friends. His friends, however, weren't really half-conscious. Each of them was staring at him with their mouths agape.

Glancing down the Gryffindor table, James realized that his entire house was actually watching him with the same expression. And, not to be excluded, all of Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, not to mention the entire faculty, was also doing so.

"Could I ask why exactly everyone is looking at me so funny?"

Sirius did nothing but shove his newly-delivered _Daily Prophet _into James' face.

The bold headlines screamed: **Anne and Brinley Potter, 45, murdered by increasingly-notorious serial killer.**

The goblet of orange juice James Potter was holding fell to the floor with a loud _CLUNK! _as the boy holding it also keeled over.

-----

Over twenty-four hours later, on the morning of Friday, October 1, exactly one Head Boy and one Head Girl stirred from a long sleep and looked around.

What James Potter saw was himself in a bed in the Hospital Wing with Lily Evans to his right.

And you bet your bottom dollar that when Lily Evans sat up and looked around her, she discovered none other than James Potter a mere ten feet to her left.

-----

Sorry for the cliffhanger… Haha I sort of felt like stopping there because going on would be _spoiling _you, and you obviously don't deserve it if you don't review! Maybe you should take a hint . Be good children and let me know what you think.

-Marina


	5. It's Funny, Isn't It?

It is a curious feature of emotions that often when traumatic experiences occur, other things in life that once seemed important do not really matter in the slightest anymore.

For Lily, this meant that completely ignoring James was no longer a priority in her life. Perhaps she did not have the energy to fight him, or it may have been that just the notion of a familiar face so close to her at the time was extremely reassuring.

Whatever the case, the memory charm that Madame Pomfrey had placed on her to temporarily calm her the day before was beginning to wear off, and Lily was not fully cognizant of what had happened. All she knew was that something very bad had happened and that she needed desperately to just be with someone.

As she looked around, the only someone in sight was James Potter, and she had never in her life been so glad to see him.

Leaping off her bed and towards the similarly confused-looking boy, she called out, "James!"

James only blinked and did not bother to move out of her way as she pounced on him in a tight embrace.

"Hi, Lily." He stared blankly at the girl and patted her head awkwardly, confused as to why she was now in his bed.

"I feel positively wretched right now, and I haven't the foggiest as to why," she proclaimed. The tears began to silently pour down her cheeks again.

James held his finger up to catch all the ones that dripped off her chin and looked anywhere but at her face. He was already in enough pain.

A few minutes later, as Lily must have run out of tears, she asked, "So what are you doing here?"

"I…it's the oddest thing really, I don't quite believe it happened and I haven't seen them in a month so how was I supposed to know and I never got to say goodbye and who the hell does this killer think he is and why them and is this hardly fair I don't think so I should probably stop talking now shouldn't I."

James' mouth closed as quickly as it had opened to blurt out the entire explanation. His eyes lost their focus again. Lily moved her right hand to cover them, so dazed that she had not comprehended a single word that he had said.

"Shhh…Don't look at anything…Close your eyes, it will all be better." It might have been a stupid thing to say, but Lily just felt like saying something. She gently tugged on his head and dragged it down to the pillow, where she began to draw patterns on his back.

"They're my fucking parents!" he burst out, finally letting the tears fall.

And then Lily remembered. Clapping her hand to her mouth, she let out a scream that surely echoed throughout the entire castle. She remembered that her parents were dead, and she remembered that she hated James Potter.

Flailing around in the sheets in which James had wrapped her (she had no recollection of this), she fell off his bed and squirmed over to hers, climbing into it, collapsing, and staring at the ceiling.

Madame Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore rushed into the room.

"Miss Evans!" shrieked Madame Pomfrey. "Are you all right?"

She received no answer. Lily refused to talk.

Dumbledore decided, "If it would be agreeable, I'd very much like to be left alone with these two students."

Madame Pomfrey bowed her head obligingly and walked out.

"Lily, James…" he began, a certain melancholy tone in his voice. "I don't pretend to overlook the extreme shock and pain the news you have received has caused you. I do offer my most sincere condolences."

The Head Boy and Head Girl had both flipped onto their stomachs with their faces pressed into their pillows, clearly uninterested in what anyone had to say.

"But," Dumbledore continued in the most stern of voices, which made them immediately realize who they were talking to (or, rather, listening to) and sit straight up. "It may be rather harsh to say it, but you mustn't let this disturb you. Your parents would have wanted you to be happy."

"You don't even know my parents." Lily had finally decided to speak up.

"That is true, but I do know that any mother or father would want that for their children."

The three contemplated the heaviness of the statement in silence.

"Now, what I'm about to discuss here is of utmost importance, and it really only applies to you, Mr. Potter."

When James did not reply, Dumbledore conjured up a chair and sat down in between their beds.

"Mr. Potter, do you or do you not particularly care that Miss Evans will be listening in on our conversation?"

"I really couldn't give a flying-"

"Mr. Potter!" exclaimed Dumbledore sternly. "I realize you are upset, but you really must watch your mouth."

"My apologies, Professor."

"Very well, then," Dumbledore pressed on, clearly not phased. "I shall not ask Miss Evans to leave."

Lily turned her back to them to allow them some privacy, still wondering what they could be talking about.

"James, I do not wish to alarm you," the wise old man began cautiously. "You may have heard of a rather powerful wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort."

"Nope."

"If you read the _Prophet_, you may have seen an article about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Err…yeah, now that you mention it, yes."

"Well, that is just a name the wizarding world has decided to bestow upon Voldemort for fear of him. He is, James, the one who murdered your parents, for reasons we are not quite sure of yet. In recent months, I have been organizing a group by the name of The Order of the Phoenix to begin to combat Voldemort's dark forces. Now, as I understand from one of our conversations, you are interested in becoming an Auror. You are indeed enrolled in the prerequisite classes for that career. Is it safe to assume that you will act upon this interest?"

"In all honesty, Professor, I couldn't see myself doing anything else."

"Aha…" Dumbledore rested his chin upon the fingertips he had carefully placed together. "I only come to you for help for two reasons. One, on the most basic level, I think it is safe to assume that you will now seek revenge for your parents' murder."

James' eyes lit up with rage at the comment.

"Also," persisted Dumbledore, "you display qualities highly reminiscent of a most bold and valiant young man."

Lily snorted, nonetheless absorbed in each of Dumbledore's words.

"The Order will need people like you to help, and as an intelligent wizard with an extraordinary capacity to rise to the occasion, I cannot help but think that you would be able to help me very much indeed. Consider this my official plea to you."

Without thinking, James blurted out, "Of course I'll do it. I don't care if I get hurt. Voldemort needs to die."

One of Dumbledore's light blue eyes seemed to twinkle. "I always knew I liked you, James."

"Sir, I want to do everything I can to help." 

"I understand that, James," Dumbledore grinned. "I will contact you later so that we can discuss this more fully. Now please rest up."

Dumbledore stood up, vanished the rather comfortable-looking armchair in which he had just been lounging, and exited the room so quickly it was as if he had vanished himself as well.

A mere two seconds had passed in Dumbledore's presence after which Lily jumped out of her bed, still wrapped in sheets, and ran after him.

Struggling to catch up to him at the end of the corridor, she yelled, "Sir! Please wait!"

Dumbledore turned around and looked at Lily with a most curious expression on his face. "Yes, Miss Evans?"

"I want to help," she begged. "Please."

"Miss Evans, this really does not concern you," protested Dumbledore.

"Sir, I am well aware that I am the only witch in my entire family, but I know a good cause when I see one. Ever since I first read about Aurors from the career pamphlets we were given a few years ago, I knew it was the only thing I could ever do. It can't possibly be just or fair that this man is going around killing innocent people. I want to help stop him. Please just give me a chance."

No sane man could have disregarded the impassioned speech Lily had just made.

"Miss Evans, I do say, one would not think just by looking at you…"

"With all due respect, Sir, you said you were looking for intelligent people. So here is one."

"Miss Evans, I truly would be honored. Please return to me once you have fully recovered."

Satisfied with the results, Lily turned around and slowly walked back to the Hospital Wing.

James stared at her with the most curious expression on his face.

"I have a question," Lily started, before he could open his mouth. "Was I really just in your bed?"

"Err...yes, I do believe so," responded James.

"Hmm…and how did you like it?" asked Lily.

"I…I wasn't really too conscious…" explained James. "I wasn't really disturbed by it, though."

"James, I'm about to ask you something you will never repeat to another living creature so long as you live, do you hear me?"

He only continued to stare at her with the same questioning look.

"Do you think I could possibly join you again?"

-----

"What do you think happened?"

"I'm not sure, but why are they lying like that?"

"I can't believe this happened."

Lily awoke with a splitting headache but did not open her eyes. She remained as still as she possibly could, listening to the conversation taking place around her. Feeling extremely warm and wondering why, she realized that James' arm was wrapped around her waist like a seatbelt and that his breath was hot on her face. She didn't think she had ever been this close to another human being before. She sat up with a start when she realized this and also the fact that the voices belonged to Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Audrey.

Lily sliding out of James' embrace immediately disturbed him, and he jerked awake as well.

"Well thanks for deciding to wake up," joked Sirius. "I will temporarily push aside the question that entails me wondering how the hell you two became so chummy and promptly inquire as to how you're feeling."

"I've been better," shrugged James. _You wouldn't dare tell them what you're actually thinking_, the voice in his head nagged. _You're actually feeling ridiculously guilty right now because, although your parents were just killed, you're feeling a lot better already because of Dumbledore and, oh yeah, the fact that you were just napping with Lily in your arms. _

"And you, Lily?" inquired her best friend, reaching down to give her a tight squeeze.

"You know…" said Lily. "I'm dealing with it."

"Well, you both look a lot better than you did the last time I saw you," laughed Remus, glad the mood wasn't too somber.

"Yeah, considering I was passed out," smiled James.

"And I was hurling everything I've eaten while at Hogwarts," snickered Lily.

"Okay okay," interrupted Sirius. "Now that I see you're not dying anymore…WHY ARE YOU TWO IN THE SAME BED?"

As if they had suddenly realized this fact, Lily and James scooted as far away as they could from each other, which, because they were obviously in the same bed, only amounted to about six inches.

"Hmmm?" demanded Sirius, the most enormous, sly grin on his face.

Lily looked from James, who looked as if though someone had just Transfigured him into a tomato, to Sirius, who was positively beaming, to Audrey, who had just released a ridiculously girly "Awww."

"I'll let you know once I figure it out myself."

-----

Woooo. Wow. That chapter was pretty intense. I am already dying to write the next one. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

-Marina


	6. Just Friends

Perhaps because of Lily's desperate sort of mood or the Memory Charm, the audacity she experienced that day in the Hospital Wing did not last long. It is not even safe to say it was audacity that inspired her actions, for that would be assuming that she actually had feelings for James which she had not acted on before. Therefore, it may just have been a moment of confusion, but whatever the case, after they were deemed able to leave the ward, they reverted back to their normal selves, if not a little more bashful than before.

That evening in the Common Room, the Marauders were sprawled out in front of the roaring fire while Lily and Audrey shared a comfortable armchair.

"Prongs, remember that one time I was at your house over Christmas break and your parents were pissed because we kept chucking Bludgers at your neighbors' windows and breaking them?" laughed Sirius.

"Yeah…" James smiled at the thought. "It was Christmas Eve, and then my mum locked us out of the house and charmed every single possible way we could've used to get in."

"It got so bloody late, I swear it was damn near midnight, and she finally let us in when she and your dad were exchanging presents."

"Why do you boys all go to James' house over every break?" asked Lily.

"It's not like any of the rest of us have parents worth going home to," scoffed Remus. "I mean my mum was ruined after I got- well, she's just not the same as she used to be. And my dad died when I was small so it's really not worth visiting that much. I mean I stop by for a few days every summer, but really, these mates are my family."

"And if Moony thinks his family is worthless, it's only because he hasn't seen mine," Sirius laughed sarcastically. "I haven't been back in a few years…" 

"Why? What's wrong?" asked an alarmed Audrey.

"Ahh well, my mum's a bit mental, really," explained Sirius. "I got into lots of rows with her because basically what she thinks is that anyone who isn't Pureblood ought to die."

"Well, that's ridiculous!" exclaimed Lily, absolutely horrified.

"Naturally, I couldn't stand being at home, and to make matters worse, my brother is an exact replica of her."

"What about you, Peter?"

"My parents hate me," he stated matter-of-factly, as if he'd come to terms with this handy bit of knowledge and didn't mind it so much anymore. "I mean I could go back if I wanted to, but I doubt we'd get on well at all. So I just join Moony and Padfoot at the Potters'."

They all fell silent as they realized they would be spending their last Hogwarts holiday at school.

"Well, I think we should all be heading to bed," declared Remus. "Everyone's had a long day."

"Yeah, lucky we get to sleep in tomorrow," sighed Lily in relief. "It's been a long few days, for that matter."

"Oh no, you _don't _really get to sleep in!" cried Audrey.

"And why the hell not?" whined Sirius.

"_Because _there's a-"

"Oh shit, the Quidditch game tomorrow!" James looked about ready to pass out.

"I'm sure you won't have to play," began Lily. "Given the circumstances…"

Her voice faded away as everyone suspiciously glanced at her for that genuine moment of concern for James.

"It's no matter," decided James firmly. "I'll be fine. The team will be fine."

"You're crazy, mate." Sirius shook his head and began pulling his robes off before he had even reached the staircase. "I'll see you guys at breakfast."

Everyone retired to their rooms, Lily and Audrey washed up and got into their beds, and the boys did much of the same on the other side of the Gryffindor tower.

Lily tossed and turned, contemplating her parents and James for a good two hours before deciding that a nice, hot bath in the Prefect bathroom was in order. Sliding on slippers and wrapping a bathrobe around herself, she tiptoed down the stairs, through the Common Room, and out of the portrait hole.

Minutes later, she warmed up a bath, slipped out of her clothes, and submerged her pale, porcelain body under the bubbles. The clock read 12:13 A.M.

The next thing Lily knew was that someone was whispering her name urgently.

"Whaaa? I'm sleeping, leave me alone!"

Lily thrashed around a bit before splashing water onto her face, realizing where she had fallen asleep, bolting awake, and sitting straight up.

Lily was too concerned with the fact that the freezing water sliding down her body along with the frigid air was making goosebumps rise over her arms and chest to remember that someone had woken her up. She glanced up just as James whirled around so his back faced her and let a horrified shriek escape her lips.

"Potter! What in the _bloody hell _are you doing here?" she yelled, grabbing a towel and going red. "Thought you could sneak in a quick peek?"

"Lily, don't be ridiculous, I'm completely turned around right now," protested James. "I just wanted to take a bath before breakfast but you were here when I got in and I assumed you'd been in for a while and that you were cold…you needed to be woken up."

"Well thanks for the wakeup call and you're welcome for the flashing," said Lily angrily, grabbing her clothes, hoisting the towel up further, and stalking out the door.

James let out a loud sigh and kneeled by the tub to drain it. The old James would have been aroused to no extent at the mere sight of Lily's immaculate body rising up from the water, but this James only cared that he had just gone and messed things up all over again. _Back to square one again_, he groaned inwardly.

And as for Lily, she really couldn't give a damn that she left a trailing pool of water across the castle as she stomped off to her room.

-----

The Quidditch game resulted in an ecstatic Gryffindor House. Of course, even though James was a bit off and didn't capture the Snitch as quickly as he usually would have, he eventually accomplished a brilliant fake which threw off the Slytherin Seeker, and he had trained the rest of his team so well that they bought him time anyway.

Despite the win, the game took its toll on James, and he was even more exhausted and frustrated after it than he was during the bathroom incident that morning. After the celebrating had died down in the late hours of the afternoon, he joined the Marauders for a walk around the lake.

The October air sent a deep chill to his bones, and he hurried back inside to grab his cloak. Seeing Lily reading by lamplight in the Common Room, he abandoned his mission and decided to sit down next to her and put things right.

"Hey, listen, Lily," he began. "I don't know if you believed me or not, but I really didn't know you were in there…and once I saw you, I had to wake you up… Trust me, I didn't think you were going to stand up."

"Very well," replied Lily brusquely, flipping a page perhaps with a bit more force than she should have. "I suppose I wouldn't have enjoyed nearly freezing to death any longer."

James grinned at her forced anger. "Say, you haven't taken back your invitation for Hogsmeade yet, have you?"

He closed his eyes and waited for the slap. It had been months since he'd asked her out, even if this really wasn't anything she hadn't proposed two days earlier.

"Sure, let's go," she replied calmly.

"Oh, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to or anything," said James hurriedly. "Honestly, I was just asking, I didn't-"

"James!" interrupted Lily. "I said, let's go."

"Wait, you did?" James opened his eyes in shock.

"Yeah, this book is getting really boring anyway."

"Oh, well if you're just barely picking me over the book, I'd rather not…"

"Oh, enough of your horseshit." Lily rolled her eyes. "Hurry up before it gets too dark."

-----

The Hog's Head back in Lily and James' time was really more of a glamorous place than the dump it became in later years. As they walked in, two drink menus flew up from a nearby table and ushered them to an empty table. Lily laughed as James so chivalrously pulled out a chair for her.

"I love your laugh," he said quite stupidly. He really couldn't help it, though. It made him feel as if he'd done something right.

"Watch it, Potter," she warned him. "I'm getting a drink with you. Don't think you're free to let the compliments fly now."

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself."

Lily, in turn, could not help but laugh again- this time accompanied by a swift kick to his leg under the table.

The frumpy waitress must have mistaken Lily's behavior as unabashed flirting, for she strode over to their table and awkwardly asked, "What can I get you two lovebirds?"

"We're not-" they both began simultaneously.

"Oh, denial…tut tut…" laughed the waitress. "Well then, what will it be?"

"I'll…err just a coffee, thanks," muttered Lily, turning a furious shade of red that rivaled the color of her hair.

"Make it a Butterbeer for me, if you would," said James, not skipping a beat.

"Of course, now you two enjoy yourselves," beamed the waitress as she skipped back to the bar, obviously aware of something that the two students weren't.

"Why'd you play in the game today?" asked Lily, desperate for something to relieve the awkwardness.

"Why wouldn't I?" James countered.

"James…You think you have to be a god, don't you?"

"Don't sound so resentful…is that why you hate me?"

"I…I don't hate you," explained Lily carefully. "You just have an extraordinary capacity to vex me like no one else on this damned planet."

"Any time, my dear."

"So why did you play?"

"It's like Dumbledore said. What good would it be if I sat around moping all day? It's my last year here and I'd probably regret letting that game be forfeited if I looked back on it in a few months. Plus, Voldemort probably wants me to be upset about it, doesn't he?"

"You know, showing emotion isn't illegal, James," said Lily. "And we don't even know anything about this Voldemort anyway."

"All I know is that he's really fucked up," said James angrily. "I'm doing everything I can to just…"

"You need to settle down," Lily said rationally. "Don't be so rash about it. We'll graduate, get trained as Aurors, and figure out what Dumbledore wants us to do."

"Us?" asked James quizzically.

"Why, yes, perhaps I forgot to mention that I told Dumbledore I was doing this, too."

"Lily, you've got nothing to do with this, and you couldn't possibly-"

"I'm not stupid, James. Perhaps your over-inflated head conveniently forgot that I do outsmart you in just about everything. And what do you even mean, I have nothing to do with this? Are you only allowed to join in if he murders your parents? That's ridiculous!"

"Your drinks!" exclaimed the waitress in a voice too happy for the argument on which they were about to embark.

"I didn't know you drank coffee," said James stiffly.

"I work a lot. They seem to go hand in hand."

They sat in bitter silence for a few seconds before James continued.

"You just can't."

"Well, James, you are in no position to tell me what I can or cannot do, and that's final."

"Fine, go ahead and get killed. See if I care."

Lily gasped. "You don't mean that!"

"Well you're being stubborn!"

"I can't believe you're trying to talk me out of this! Who do you think you are? This is _exactly _the reason why I never talk to you!"

"Well if I'm that horrible, then _don't _talk to me!" James shouted like a three-year-old.

Lily let out a frustrated scream, pushed her chair back, and ran out of the bar.

James slumped into his seat with an enormous frown. Did he honestly just tell her that he didn't care if she died?

The waitress sidled over and advised, "I see it happen all the time. She's a beauty; you better go run after her."

When James realized that this obnoxious, middle-aged woman was making sense, he also realized how moronic he was being. Throwing a couple Sickles onto the table, he dashed out into the piercing wind.

"Could you just hold up?" he bellowed after her, breaking into a sprint.

Glancing backwards, she began to quicken her pace, but at one point, she probably realized that James was actually tripping over himself to get to her, so she stopped to wait.

"I'm being really stupid," panted James, clutching his side. "I'm sorry…I just got scared at the thought of you getting hurt."

Lily cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you were in shape?"

"You had a head start…I had to catch up…"

"James, I really am going to do this whether you want me to or not, okay?"

"Lily, if it's what you want to do, then I'll support you."

"Good. And for the record, we're just friends, got it? It's not like I don't have a hundred things to worry about right now."

"Right…" said a dejected James. "But hey, it's better than nothing…We weren't even friends last time I checked."

"Exactly, I think we may be moving too quickly."

"So we've got ourselves a deal," decided James. "We stay friends and I won't get in your way of kicking Voldemort's ass."

"Sounds like a plan," grinned Lily. "You're not half bad when you actually cooperate."

"Thanks for coming out here with me, Lils," said James with a smile that grew even wider when she didn't punch him for the use of that nickname. "Really, it meant a lot."

Just how much it meant, she had no idea.

-----

Whew. Well, that's pretty self-explanatory. Ummm, if you think that James won her over too easily, don't worry, I assure you there will be problems with them. Uhh other than that, I'll keep thinking about what to do with the next chapter, and you will scroll down and click review! Pretty please? Cherries on top? Yeah…I thought you would!

-Marina


	7. Erised

"Lily, have you ever explored the school at night?" asked James, throwing down his quill and leaning back on two legs of his chair. The rest of their friends had probably hatched some devious scheme to leave them alone, for they were only two of the handful of people left in the Common Room that Sunday night.

"Why would I ever do that?"

"Because it's _fun_."

"Sorry, don't believe in that."

"Well that's too bad, because we're going right now," decided James, standing up and tugging on Lily's arm.

"James!" Lily pulled back her arm. "It's past midnight; we have a Potions essay due tomorrow. You must be crazy!"

"My essay won't get any better than it is now," protested James. "I don't work past midnight." He then added as an afterthought, "Yes, some do say I'm crazy."

"Pah, you don't work at all," quipped Lily.

"I resent that."

Lily glared at him with her hands on her hips. This was definitely the same evil stare that James had been getting for the last six years, but somehow it appeared softer now than it usually was.

"Please, I swear we won't get caught. You need to see the castle at night!"

"James Brinley Potter, if Filch discovers us and our prestige is compromised, your head will be chopped off and hung from the ceiling of the Great Hall."

"Which head?" James asked in a terrified voice.

"I'm not sure which is more valuable to you," retorted Lily. "And that's really sad."

"You could decide which you like better…"

"Maybe I shall…" said Lily slowly, scrutinizing James from head (the one on his neck) to toe as if he were a particularly interesting specimen. "Think fast!" she warned as she simultaneously lifted her knee to deliver a swift kick to his groin.

James keeled over, whimpering in pain, while Lily could only gasp for air through giggles.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Hmm…I think that one is a _lot _more fun than your other one," Lily sniggered.

Though it was possibly the most excruciating pain James had ever experienced, save the one time he had broken both legs crashing to the ground from his broom, he couldn't help but smile. Somehow, even if it was at his expense, Lily was laughing again, and he would have taken twenty punches in the vicinity if he would always be able to hear her.

"So, is it time to go exploring yet?" asked Lily happily.

"Can you…. Damn it, just hold on a second," panted James, still flailing on the ground.

Lily finished up the last sentence in her essay (_Therefore, while the bezoar is a universal antidote to any poison, it is more effective to use potion antidotes brewed specifically for each type of poisoning_.) as James slowly came back to his senses and stood up.

"Excellent, where are we headed?" inquired Lily.

"I'll overlook that pun," said James darkly. "We want to get to the seventh floor. Now go down."

"And I'll overlook _that _one," snapped Lily.

"Four floors down, then. There's one staircase that will take you there directly."

"Not so loud!" whispered Lily quite loudly herself. "And do we _have _to walk that far? I'm so sleepy."

"Do you think I'm a certified nutjob?" James asked. "We don't _walk_."

"Then what-"

Lily could not finish her question, for James had grabbed her around the waist and flung her over the banister with him.

"Potter!" shrieked Lily, pounding on his back with her fists. "What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Not so loud!" James mimicked Lily in an uncannily accurate impression.

"James, if you don't put me down _this instant_, honest to God, you will be sorry."

"Whoops, here we go!"

James let go and they began to accelerate down four stories. The air rushed past the two friends, and Lily's brilliant hair whipped into James' face. It smelled of summer and home and everything beautiful. As they reached a bend, Lily grasped her arms around his waist tightly and let out a little squeak, and James felt as if he'd left his stomach two floors above him.

As they slid off the banister just a few seconds later, Lily hurried to let go of James and readjust her robes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked him curiously.

James had a hard time keeping his mouth closed, for she looked absolutely gorgeous in her disheveled state. He swore he could feel the spots where she had just been holding on to him tingling.

"It's nothing…" He quickly swallowed and looked away. "Did you enjoy that?"

_Almost as much as I did_?, he wanted to add.

Lily had no chance to answer, for a beam of lamplight appeared from around the corner and they heard Filch growl, "Who the hell is up this late wandering the corridors?"

Pulling their robes up over their heads so that Filch could not distinguish their identities from behind, the Head Boy and Girl burst into a sprint, dodging behind a rather large statue of Helga Hufflepuff.

"Come out wherever you are!" Filch sniffed around like a dog, casting a scraggly shadow in each direction he walked. "Aha!" he sounded victorious, and his footsteps were quickly approaching the statue.

"Here, get under this," whispered James urgently, pulling a gossamer, glimmering cloak from his robe pocket and throwing it over them.

Filch peered around the statue, stared straight at James and Lily, shrugged, and turned around to walk back down the hall.

"Mark my words…" he said to himself in quite the senile voice, his unfinished death threat echoing throughout the cold marble hallway.

"James, he didn't see us! What happened?" asked Lily frantically, letting go of the breath she had been holding.

"Invisibility Cloak," James muttered. "I love how that comes in handy."

"Merlin, this must have cost a fortune!" exclaimed Lily, sliding out from under to make sure she really wouldn't be able to see James. "Where on earth did you get this?"

"Dad gave it to me in the hopes that I would continue the line of mischief in our family," he grinned. "It was my grandfather's before that."

"I must admit, I'm impressed."

"Let's not get too carried away, now," said James, walking down the corridor and stopping by a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls to dance the ballet. "There is a real reason why we're on the seventh floor."

"Are we there?" questioned Lily skeptically, glancing at the picture.

James did not answer but instead screwed up his face in concentration and walked back and forth past that specific spot of wall three times. Suddenly, a wrought iron gateway appeared in the middle of the wall across the tapestry.

"What the hell?" Lily asked, utterly confused. "What else do you know that I don't?"

"One more surprise is yet to come," said James casually. "Now step inside."

The room was large and circular, encased in black marble throughout. The ceiling, walls, and floor shimmered by James' wandlight. In the middle of the room, there was a full-length mirror with inscriptions in a foreign language around it.

"This is the Mirror of Erised," explained James. "They use it for many things, but they store it in here for easy access."

"Where are we, and what does that mirror do?"

"This is the Room of Requirement. It adapts to whatever kind of room you're looking for. If I wanted a huge restaurant, I would've asked for that. They keep this mirror here because you can't access it unless you know it exists and specifically wish for it to be here when you get in."

"How, in the name of Merlin's beard, did you discover this?"

"That's a story for another day, Lils."

"Isn't 'erised' just 'desire' backwards?"

"Wow, you're pretty bright," commented James, sounding a little more sarcastic than he had intended to.

"Oh, shut up," snapped Lily.

"No, no, honestly…" he said. "I never thought of that until weeks after discovering it."

"Would it show me what I desire if I stood in front of it?"

"You catch on quickly."

"You go first," offered Lily.

"Don't be ridiculous, I've already seen it a million times. You go ahead."

Truth be told, Lily was rather terrified. Even _she_ did not know what she really wanted.

"Turn around," she told James. "Don't look."

Taking a deep breath and stepping in front of the mirror, she let out a scream and quickly jumped away from it again.

"What's wrong?"

"I…it's lying," she decided, her eyes flashing with fear. "That's not even true at all."

"What does it show?" asked James slyly, hoping with every cubic millimeter of his heart that it was what he thought it was.

"Well, part of it is true," Lily began, stepping in front of it again. "My parents are in there."

"Then what's wrong with it?"

"I can't tell you. Sorry. We ought to get back to our rooms."

"But-"

"No, James, I'm serious. Let's get to bed. We have class tomorrow morning."

Deciding not to push it, James shrugged and walked out of the Room of Requirement with Lily close behind him (not until after she had peered into the mirror one more time to make sure it wasn't just a hallucination).

They ambled in silence towards the Common Room. Ambled may be too inaccurate a word, though, for Lily stalked away rather quickly while James sauntered behind her.

"Lily!" he called out. "I have a question."

She turned around. "What is it now?"

Summoning every last bit of his courage, James asked, "Are you upset because you saw yourself with me?"

"Pshh…" Lily laughed. "Of course not."

She turned and kept walking. Suddenly, she stopped in mid-track, turned to James, and admitted, "Yes."

James jumped up in the air, whooped for joy, and then fell silent at Lily's face.

"Sorry, sorry."

"It's not true, okay?" she nearly yelled.

"The mirror doesn't lie," said James.

"Well maybe it's having a bad day," Lily claimed irrationally.

"Why are you so against it?"

Lily sighed. "I have a feeling this conversation is going to be a long one, and you aren't going to let me sleep until I have satisfied you with an answer."

"You _are _smart!" exclaimed James.

"Oh, honestly," scoffed Lily. "In that case, let's go sit down in the Common Room."

As soon as they had grabbed pillows from their rooms, thrown them on the ground by the fire they just ignited, and lied down in a line facing each other, James asked again, "Why are you against the idea of me?"

"It's all too much, really," began Lily. "I mean I hardly know you, for one. This really isn't time for a relationship, either. You do realize our N.E.W.T.s will be terribly difficult, and we need to spend as much time on schoolwork as possible. And when we go our separate ways in June, what would become of us?"

"Why would we have to go separate ways? Aren't we going to be training together and defeating Voldemort together?"

"That's an even better reason not to," claimed Lily. "We will have to put all of our effort into that."

"So you're telling me that you're never going to be in a relationship with anyone because you have too much stuff going on in your life?"

"More or less, yes."

"That's possibly one of the stupidest things I've ever heard of."

"Excuse me?"

"A beautiful girl like you can't go on without someone to support her. It won't work."

"I said I'm not interested right now, and that's final."

James pressed on. "And yet you saw me as one of your deepest desires?"

"Yeah, well, I don't know what that's all about," said Lily, flaring up again. "Just drop it."

James ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Lily had quite forgotten how attractive that was.

_What_? though Lily to herself. _I never thought that was attractive. _

"You know what," said Lily abruptly. "I'll think about it." 

"You will?" asked James, sitting up, an excited glimmer entering his eyes.

"Yes, but don't you dare bug me about it. When I feel like it, I'll get back to you."

"Yes!" declared James triumphantly. He squeezed her in a tight hug, grabbed his pillow, and ran upstairs to his room.

Lily looked after him with a smile on her face. He really did try rather hard. It was almost cute.

-----

Yep it's all straightforward. Next chapter, we'll take a break from the gooey lovey dovey stuff and start talking to Dumbledore about Voldemort. Awesome. _Please _review…it makes me awfully sad when you don't!

-Marina


	8. Traitor

James had been so preoccupied with catching and keeping Lily's attention that he had practically forgotten about Voldemort. He hadn't really _forgotten_, but he had decided that it could wait; how much could he do while at school anyway?

By the next week, however, Dumbledore had sent both James and Lily a personal request for a meeting, so, happy to take a break from the homework they had been working on for four straight hours, they dragged their feet to the Headmaster's office.

"Why are you so tired?" laughed Lily, noting that James was practically falling asleep while waiting for Dumbledore to let them in.

"I have never in my life done this much homework," he whined. "Four straight hours, what the hell was I thinking?"

"It's what you should be _used _to doing," said Lily pointedly.

"Probably," he agreed. "No one ever used to make me do it though. Oh well, there are pros and cons to being your friend, I guess."

He said the word "friend" a bit mockingly, as if it were a preposterous fact that he was only that and nothing more.

"Ah, I have been waiting for you!" exclaimed Dumbledore, opening the door and walking out to shake their hands. He forgot to stoop, so the top of the doorway knocked over his pointed wizard's hat, and he wittily commented, "I really don't think I'm done growing yet…It's been over a hundred years, but who knows, I find it increasingly harder to fit through this contraption."

Lily and James smiled; over one hundred years and Dumbledore might have been classified as slightly senile, but he was still one of the funniest people they knew.

"Pumpkin juice? Butterbeer? Coffee?" As Dumbledore mentioned each refreshment, a cup of it appeared in mid-air and subsequently disappeared when it was not chosen. "All right then, just water."

Lily and James grabbed the glasses of water which had just begun pounding them in the head and took a few sips to satisfy them.

"I understand you've got quite the magnificent amount of work, so I will not keep you too long," began Dumbledore. "I realize that with your attendance at school right now, you will not be regular members of the Order of the Phoenix. If you are so inclined, however, I would ask you to visit me regularly so I can pass on information to you that we can discuss."

When James and Lily nodded their inclination to do so, Dumbledore continued.

"Even that discussion will be limited. To be honest, there is not a tremendous amount of work you can do now, but I must educate you about the goings-on in the outside world so that you are prepared when you graduate next summer.

"If you choose to do so, you will work closely with the Order after you complete your year at school, and most of your tasks will have to do with collecting information about Voldemort and his accomplices. We cannot do anything without sufficient knowledge."

"I have a question, sir," started James. "If you want us to work for the Order straight away, when will we have time to do our Auror training?"

"Ah, that brings us to the next point of discussion," sighed Dumbledore. "I would have to ask you to set aside your dreams of studying for that profession for the time being. Would that affect your decision to join in any way?"

"Of course not," replied Lily quickly. "I mean, it's practically the same thing, isn't it? And you probably need us right away…being an official Auror can wait."

"Are you of the same opinion as Miss Evans, James?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well, then. Do we want to meet at this time each week? I believe this is Wednesday at nine."

"Okay," James and Lily agreed.

"Until the next time, I would like you only to observe your fellow students," requested Dumbledore. "It may seem like an absurd request, but I do believe Voldemort is doing his recruiting beginning with people of very young ages. If you notice anything peculiar, be sure to let me know."

"One more question," added James. "Are we allowed to invite Sirius and Remus?"

"Not Peter?" grinned Dumbledore.

"Well…Fine, I guess him too. He just doesn't seem the type," said James uncomfortably.

"James, whomever you decide to trust is absolutely fine with me," Dumbledore confided. "I, indeed, trust you. Now have a pleasant evening."

"Good night." Lily and James bade Dumbledore farewell and turned to descend the stairs.

-----

When Dumbledore told the Head Boy and Girl that Voldemort chose followers who were at a young age, they really hadn't believed him. If they would have seen what was transpiring in Peter Pettigrew's room at the time that they had been speaking with the Headmaster, there would not have been a single doubt in their minds about what he had told them.

Peter had been attempting to begin reading all the books sprawled out across his bed when a rather large, black, and formidable owl flew through the open window and landed on _Remedial Potions: Because It's Not For Everyone. _Confused as to who could possibly be sending him a letter, he eagerly tore it off the owl as it glared at him with red eyes. Unrolling the piece of parchment, he began to read:

_Mr. Pettigrew,_

_Regulus Black has recently informed me that you may be a useful follower for my purposes. My name is Lord Voldemort, and from what I have heard, you have not attained a respectable social or academic position at Hogwarts. I can help you, Pettigrew. Many have found that I offer stability, wealth, and immeasurable power if they just place themselves under my command. You know it was I who disposed of your friend's parents, and the same need not happen to you if you help me. I only expect your help in a stealthy manner, for I wish to infiltrate Hogwarts and discover what Albus Dumbledore is planning. Your prompt response is required._

Peter stared at the parchment for a minute or two. Voldemort did not even bother disguising this letter or covering up Regulus Black's name. It was as if he didn't care who knew or whom Peter told. It was as if he just expected Peter to help him without a contradicting word. This was not a request, it was a demand.

It was true, anyway. James, Sirius, and Remus were never too hospitable to Peter anyway. They allowed him to tag along, but he was never considered a talented Marauder like they were. Sometimes the jealousy stung. Everyone worshipped James and Sirius. It just wasn't fair.

And while Pettigrew felt sympathetic when James' parents had been murdered, he could quickly get over betraying him if there was power to come out of it. This could be his chance to propel himself into the world, not to become a useless fool like he would be bound to when he graduated. _You will never amount to anything! _echoed his mother's voice in his mind. _You can come back to this family when you have made something of yourself. _

He could do it now. It was all so easy. He would help Voldemort, join ranks with all his powerful accomplices, and be rewarded for his unwavering loyalty.

He began to write with a shaky hand.

_My Lord,_

_Any services which I could provide for you would be beyond my imaginable dreams. Please let me know what I can do._

_Peter Pettigrew_

James and Lily would never know that in that moment, Peter Pettigrew had sold them to their death.

The traitor clambered down the boys' dormitory stairs and out of the portrait hole towards the Slytherin Common Room. He encountered Regulus Black only a corridor's length away from the Gryffindor Common Room, however, sitting up against a statue, hidden by his curtain of black hair and submerged in a massive book.

"I just got a letter," said Peter stupidly, standing a few feet away from Regulus.

"Not so loud," whispered Black. "I assume you agreed?"

"Yes," breathed Peter, still in disbelief at what he had just done. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"You do nothing, just wait until-"

"Wormtail?" called James urgently, quickly approaching them with Lily at his side. "Wormtail, what are you doing, talking to Black?"

"I was just…I don't know," lied Peter sheepishly.

"Let's get to the Common Room right now," said James, anger etched in every line of his face, jerking Peter up by the arm and practically dragging him down the corridor.

-----

Lily kept her mouth shut as they made their way back to the Common Room. She could ask questions later.

James hauled Peter to where Sirius and Remus were sitting in the Common Room and let him go with a loud _thump!_.

"This prick was talking to Regulus when I found him."

"Wormtail!" roared Sirius, glancing down shiftily when a number of people looked at him. "You know we _never _talk to him."

Hardly able to contain herself, Lily burst out, "Wait…Is that your _brother_?"

"Yes," spat Sirius, obviously wishing he wasn't.

"The way you mentioned him the other day, I thought he was much older! And why have I never seen him around here?"

"He's two years younger than I am but potent enough to destroy this place," said Sirius bitterly. "We decided to keep out of each other's lives at Hogwarts. Hell, he doesn't even talk to anyone."

"I can't believe he's been here for five years and I've never seen him," said Lily, still in awe.

"The point is, Wormtail," roared Sirius, "I feel like I'm treating you like a child, but no good things will come from talking to him. If you want to, though, consider your friendship with us over."

"No, no," spluttered Peter. "I won't do it again…honest."

Standing up quite shakily, Pettigrew made his way back to his room, now quite sure that the agreement he had made earlier that day was a good one.

-----

"So…" began James awkwardly, staring at the ceiling. "I've never planned a ball before."

"James, I think the vast majority of people, including every single Head Boy and Girl before us, can claim the same thing," retorted Lily. "We're not supposed to _know _how; we just kind of figure it out."

"Well, that's reassuring."

"Let's make a list of different categories we'll need to think about," started Lily in a businesslike manner, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill. "Food, decorations…"

"Music!" James added the most obvious thing, apparently under the impression that he was contributing something worthwhile to the planning.

"I think decorations will be the most difficult, so let's start with that first," proposed Lily. "Clearly, it will be in a Halloween theme."

"Live bats!" exclaimed James.

"That's creepy," disagreed Lily. "They'd take a shit on everyone, and I doubt anyone, least of all the girls, would appreciate that."

"Fine."

"We could drape the walls with black and orange fabric," suggested Lily. "And we could charm the ceiling so that it's a full moon and there are silhouettes of witches on brooms."

"That wouldn't have the same effect as a real full moon, would it?" asked James.

"I don't suppose it would," replied Lily. "What does it matter anyway? Hiding any werewolves around the castle, are we?"

"No," answered James quickly. "Of course not."

"Well that's a good start for that," Lily said. "On to food."

"Would it really be any different from our normal feasts?" James questioned. "I mean the house elves make it all."

"Probably not…so we could just ask them to do the same thing and suggest they add in a few Halloween surprises."

"Like cakes in the shape of bats!" shouted out James.

"What the hell is your obsession with bats?" laughed Lily.

"I don't know…but I sure am going batty for you!" joked James.

Lily blinked.

"_Wow_, has your sense of humor changed at all since you were eleven years old?"

"Not particularly, no," James retorted.

A few seconds passed before they both burst out laughing.

"Any idea about music?" Lily asked after a minute, after she and James had regained their composure. "Do we get a live band?"

"Ah…let's just ask Dumbledore who the Heads have hired before because I'm getting bored of this already."

Lily opened her mouth to protest his sloth, but she quickly decided against it and replied, "Very well."

"We've got two weeks until then, anyway," James reassured her. "Now what do you say to more banister sliding?"

-----

That's all for that chapter, folks! I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed so far:

Lizzar

Georgenia

Four and Twenty Blackbirds

Brianna Katelyn Evans

thestralwhisperer

Sweet or Sour

Lady of Queenscove

forevernah

Uh oh…I love you guys for it, but I'm a horribly selfish review-seeker so I want MORE MORE MORE! Haha well okay…maybe I'm not _that _desperate…but I really like to know if I'm going in the right direction, if you have any questions, or if you've got any ideas. So review! Thanks a bunch!

-Marina


	9. Finally

"First official Marauder meeting of the 1978-1979 school year," announced Remus as he scrawled these words across a piece of parchment. "Wednesday, October 27, 7 o'clock P.M."

"Oh, shove off," said Sirius impatiently. "Notes are _so _last year. The point is, we are here to discuss a few key things: namely, James and Lily, James and Lily, James and Lily, and not least of all, James and Lily."

"Don't forget we haven't done a good prank in a while," added Peter.

The other three stared at him.

"All right, so what do you care about me and Lily?" asked James after quite the awkward silence.

"You two are being so ridiculously difficult," whined Sirius.

"I am no expert on these sorts of things," analyzed Remus, "but it seems to me that you two are going to dire extremes to avoid being together."

"What?" exclaimed James incredulously. "_I'm _not doing the avoiding. She obviously is."

"Right, and now we've decided to intervene," stated Sirius. "We feel that things aren't moving quickly enough for such destined lovers."

"What would give you the notion that we are 'destined lovers,' as you say, and that if we indeed are, that I do not have this all under control?"

"Modesty never got you anywhere, Padfoot," scoffed Sirius. "I think we can all acknowledge that you are destined lovers."

"Now all we have to do is get _her_ to acknowledge it," decided Remus. "The plan begins."

"I'd rather not push it," protested James. "Really, I am handling this."

"Handling it so well, in fact, that you still haven't asked her to the Halloween Ball that is _this _Saturday?"

"I…well, I…" stammered James. "I sort of assumed she was going to go with me, being Head Girl and all…"

"Your assumptions guarantee you nothing!" shouted Sirius while pounding on the table to emphasize each of his words. "You know how you've gotten this far?"

James shook his head, eyes as wide as Galleons.

"Persistence!" barked Sirius. "But for some reason you've chickened out recently."

"I told you, I'm giving her some room, and she's going to let me know when she makes up her mind," explained James.

"Exactly, but you haven't given her a reason to make up her mind yet."

"You guys, I really appreciate your concern, but I'd rather not have your help."

"Fine," Remus gave in.

"But," interjected Sirius, "take our advice to heart, and for the love of God, just go ask her already."

"I'm going, I'm going," mumbled James.

And going he went, down from his room where they had congregated for the meeting to the Common Room where Lily sat comfortably with a book practically larger than her torso on her lap.

"Hey," she said as she glanced up at James. Thinking about it, he realized it might have been the first time that she acknowledged his presence without him saying hello first.

"Do you think we've planned this ball well enough?" he asked, trying to make small talk.

"Well there's no use wondering anymore; it's nearly here, and we can't really change anything now."

"You're right," agreed James. "I haven't made plans for one thing, though."

"What did you forget now?"

"A date."

"Oh," frowned Lily.

"Don't look so sad," quipped James. "I'm not _that _terrible."

"No, no…" she corrected him. "I just feel bad because I can't think of someone to set you up with, seeing as how I'm going with Severus and all…"

"You're _what_?" bellowed James, attracting a few stares and whispers.

"Lighten up, Potter," laughed Lily. "Yes, I'll go with you."

"Oh…well, that was easy," smiled James, able to breathe again. "We're set then."

"I'm really excited, James," Lily grinned. "It should be fun."

"Yeah, really fun…" James echoed, unable to believe his ears. "Awesome! I'll talk to you later."

He turned to go relate the news to his friends when Lily spoke again. "You up for some hot cocoa or anything? I'm beginning to fall asleep but I've got a hundred pages to read yet so I need to walk around and wake up."

"Yeah, definitely. To the kitchens!"

And so the extremely lucky Head Boy accompanied the particularly flirtatious Head Girl for a nighttime drink, and he swore that in that half-hour only, any feelings he had for her multiplied themselves by four and swelled to fill every tiny bit of his mind, body, and soul. Every time she laughed and her hair flew into his face, James was more than sure that his heart had skipped a beat, and when Lily's hand accidentally brushed against his, James held it for a brief moment and quickly let it go when she gave him a surprised look.

If nothing else, it was going to be a ridiculously frustrating Saturday night.

-----

Thursday and Friday came to pass, and in the evening hours of the day of the ball, every soul at Hogwarts was situated in front of a mirror, making sure that they could impress someone they fancied or look especially attractive for someone who fancied them.

Quite funnily enough, Lily and James were doing both simultaneously. While she battled a particularly stubborn lock of hair which refused to curl, James attacked the hair at the back of his head which stood up on end with a comb. As she gave up, threw her curlers down, and went to wait for Audrey, James shrugged, decided his hair would never stay flat, and descended to the Common Room to anticipate Lily's arrival.

A few minutes before eight, James temporarily ceased all breathing. Lily had walked down the stairs with Audrey, swinging her brilliant, scarlet hair behind her as she laughed, and looking, by far, the most gorgeous she ever had, in a simple black halter dress which fell a few inches above her knees.

Walking over to him so casually, as if she had absolutely no idea what effect she had on him, Lily linked arms with James and smiled, "Shall we?"

For a moment, James had no response. All he could see were her dizzying, emerald eyes. The Common Room shrank into the shadows cast by her shining beauty, and he gripped more tightly onto her arm for fear of losing his balance.

"You look positively beautiful," he whispered.

She blushed uncomfortably and promptly looked away. "We're going to be late."

"Yes, yes, the ball." James cleared his throat and turned towards the portrait hole. "Right, we can't be late."

Either they had done a nasty job of decorating or James was rather distracted by the stunning young woman to pay any attention to the Great Hall, for all the money in the world would not have helped him to remember a single detail about the decorations which he had planned if you had asked him about them the next day.

Throughout dinner, James could hardly concentrate on eating because he was too busy trying to think of things to say that Lily would find fascinating.

"Oi, Prongs!" called Sirius. "You might want to close your mouth; if I wanted to know what chewed-up chicken looked like, I would have spit out my own."

With this comment, James was brought to reality for the first time that night. Becoming conscious of where he was, he began to fear the moment that would come all too soon, the moment that would test all his determination.

"You ready to dance?" inquired Lily, resting her hand on his forearm.

How could she be so calm in such a difficult situation as this? Did she know how hard he was fighting the urge to take her into his arms and find a place far away from any people?

James slowly gained composure, closed his eyes, opened them, took her hand in his, and replied, "But of course."

For the first song, James was taking his time getting acquainted with the fact that Lily was a mere six inches away from him.

The next song brought Lily another two inches closer, and James adjusted his hand on her waist, making a conscious effort to make sure it didn't go too high or too low.

By the third song, a strand of Lily's hair was tickling his chin as she rested her head on his chest.

Was this it? Had she thought about it? Was she trying to tell him that she was going to give in to the image she saw in the Mirror of Erised?

James' heart pounded faster and faster until he was sure it was hurting Lily's head, and he caught his breath just in time to sigh, "Lily?"

She slowly brought her head up until her face was directed towards his, so close that James could feel her hot breath upon his nose and cheeks, close enough that if he had wanted to kiss her it would have been so easy, so why not try it and see what-

"James, don't." She pressed her fingertips to his lips in an attempt to stop him. "Please don't rush this…just wait."

And though it was the most difficult feat in the world for him, he would have waited for twenty years if Lily had told him to.

Taking a deep breath, she returned to rest on his chest, interlocking her fingers with his.

After just a few seconds, she lifted her head again and laughed. "You were right; you're not _that _terrible after all. In fact, I feel like I ought to kick myself for fighting you for so many years."

"Don't do that," said James shakily. "All that matters is that we're here now, right?"

Lily cracked a small smile, nodded in absolute agreement, and returned to her prior position.

James lowered his head to kiss her forehead, completely satisfied with whatever he could get. "Don't you worry, my Lils," he assured her. "I won't let you down."

"I'm not worried," she beamed. "I think I've had enough time to think about whether or not I trust you by now."

"I assume you decided you do?"

"Wholeheartedly."

James spun Lily out, twirled her around his finger twice, and pulled her in again as she nestled herself into his arms once again.

Finally, everything was perfect.

------

Just as the two "destined lovers" (as Sirius would have it) started something which would keep them unexplainably attached for month upon month after that day, Peter Pettigrew began a task that would be the sole reason that they would finally be separated.

Voldemort's newest follower lurked in the shadows of the dance floor, sipping from his goblet of pumpkin juice and observing all the couples spending the night in each other's arms.

All at once, his eyes skimmed past nearly everyone in the Great Hall and came to land on an object of his interest. What was this? Finally, Lily and James together? They seemed a bit more friendly than they had just a few days ago.

Smirking to himself, Peter began to wonder how his Lord would treat this information. He was not sure if it mattered, but it was rather suspicious. Why would a Pureblood have so much interest in a mere Mudblood like Lily? It was worth investigating.

Giving Remus the excuse that he did not feel so well, Peter retired to his room to compose a letter to the man who would soon turn all their lives upside down.

-----

Yayyy, I liked that chapter! It was _super _gooey lovey dovey because I know some of you like that stuff…Well, no use wasting time rambling here; I better be off planning what to write next…So, you know the drill. Let me know what you think, and another update will be available soon!

-Marina


	10. Surprise

"You can't be so stubborn, Lily," insisted a frustrated James. "You're going to have to learn some time or another."

"_I'm _the stubborn one?" shrieked Lily. "I told you, I am in no way ever going to try it."

"But it's _fun_!"

"I'll show you fun!" she screamed, running after him with his own broomstick.

"Lily, I don't see why you're so terrified," tried James rationally. "I'll be right there, I swear; you can't get hurt."

"You're going to try some crazy Quidditch moves on me and I'll fall for them and go crashing to the ground."

"I swear on my life that I will not," promised James.

"Fine, even if you don't, I will still look like an idiot," persisted Lily.

"Lily, if I do a single thing that would hurt or embarrass you, you have my full permission to take my very own broomstick and shove it up my ass," said James, struggling to keep a straight face.

"That's absolutely disgusting, and I would never do such a thing," Lily stated with a horrified look on her face. "Point taken."

"Now mount it."

"Excuse me?" asked a shocked Lily.

"The _broom_." James rolled his eyes. "If we're going to get through this, you're going to have to be a bit more mature."

"Oh, look who's talking now," quipped Lily. Taking a quick look at James' stern expression, she adopted a more serious attitude. "All right, how do I get on it?"

"You have to talk to it like you're the boss," explained James.

"You _talk _to your broom…" muttered Lily. "No wonder you're so mental."

James cleared his throat. "If you're going to be so difficult, I'd rather not teach you at all."

"James, you know as well as I do that you're dying to teach me, so let's not fool ourselves."

"All right, then let's get a move on," continued James. "You put your dominant hand- that's your right, I believe- over the broom while standing to the side and say 'Up!' in an extremely firm voice."

Lily performed the prescribed orders with Sirius's borrowed broom while James did the same a few feet away. She surprisingly had no trouble.

"Excellent, you're a natural," complimented James.

"Great, next thing you know, you'll want me playing on the team," complained Lily.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," thought James aloud. "You know, we do need a back-up-"

"Don't even think about it," Lily cut in. "Now hurry up, I'm absolutely freezing."

"Whine and complain, that's all girls ever do," murmured James. "It's hardly freezing temperature out here; you don't even need a jacket."

This time, Lily had a right to be protesting. It was mid-November, and despite her many layers- including gloves, scarf, and mittens- she kept shivering as the first snowflakes of the season floated to the browning grass.

"Swing your leg over your broom like so," demonstrated James, "and hold it with two hands while you straddle it."

"Is this a Quidditch or an innuendo lesson?" wondered Lily.

Ignoring her comment, James pressed on. "On the count of three, I want you to push off the ground gently. If you go too hard, I'll have to come after you, and let me tell you, you way a hell of a lot more than the Snitch."

"I beg your pardon!" exclaimed an enraged Lily.

"It's true," defended James. "I'm just saying the Snitch weighs a couple ounces, and obviously you don't. Now don't keep getting so mad at me."

"How gentle am I supposed to go?"

"Just…do it already," James said impatiently. "Three, two, one!"

With a damn near perfect kickoff, Lily went soaring into the air and across the Quidditch pitch.

"Get over here!" she yelped from a hundred yards away. "What am I supposed to do?"

James took off after her and made it to her position in less than a quarter of the time.

"Hey, that was impressive," he said, flying alongside her. "I nearly expected you to fall off your broom on the way up."

"Please, I'm good at everything," she laughed. 

"And you yelled at _me _for being arrogant," he snorted. "Okay, 'Miss Perfect.'"

And with that, he dove down, made a full loop around her, and sped off to the other side of the pitch to fly through the hoop.

Putting all worries and common sense aside, Lily mimicked his every move. Clinging desperately to Sirius's broom, she looped and barrel-rolled, heart pounding with every swift maneuver, and came to an abrupt halt behind the hoop next to him.

"Holy shit," he breathed. "What on earth were you so concerned about?"

"I figured if you made it look so easy, it couldn't be _that _difficult," said Lily. "Plus, I had things to prove."

"Even though that was your first time on a broomstick and you pulled it off perfectly, I will not admit that your skill even begins to approach mine," maintained James.

"Very well," conceded Lily. "We'll just see how you do on the N.E.W.T.s. Last one to the ground is a rotten egg!"

Despite Lily's newfound prowess on the pitch, James still beat her back to their starting point, and as they strolled back to the castle, Lily remarked, "You know, you're awfully difficult to take seriously when you act so professional."

"What are you talking about?" laughed James, taking her hand.

"That was the first time I've ever seen you so focused," smiled Lily. "For once, _I _was the one getting yelled at for being silly."

"Well, you don't mess with me and Quidditch."

-----

"But why are you so insistent on the Potters, my Lord?" questioned Lucius Malfoy, leaning back into his chair and putting the tips of his fingers together.

"Do not question me, Malfoy," hissed Voldemort. "I will only tell you that I have no definitive reasons... I just sense trouble with them, and that is why I did away with Anne and Brinley."

"Very well, and now it is James' turn?" asked Lucius.

"And that Mudblood with him," said Voldemort dangerously. "I recently heard from Peter Pettigrew, a spy of mine at Hogwarts, that the two are getting a bit friendly, and she will soon know him far too well to be left alive."

"I assume you are expecting something from me?"

"That is what you are here for, no?" retorted Voldemort, lazily stroking the snake, Nagini.

"Of course, absolutely anything, my Lord," sputtered Lucius, afraid he'd said something wrong. 

"It is very simple, what I will ask you to do," began Voldemort. "Your only directions will be to make sure that James and Lily are gone- dead, I am implying- as soon as possible. Please do not drag me into this; they are merely seventeen years old, Lucius. You yourself were seventeen not ten years ago. How difficult could it be?"

"Simple would be an exaggeration," smiled Lucius dangerously. "I will have it taken care of, my Lord."

"I should remind you that Dumbledore resides at Hogwarts, obviously," warned Voldemort. "Do not take this too lightly. He is a powerful wizard, but with your shrewdness, I am sure you will find a way around him."

"Am I to employ any help?" inquired Lucius. "Or shall I go it alone?"

"I trust you, Lucius," said Voldemort, and it sounded more like a death threat than a compliment. "Tell only who you must, and you know there will be dire consequences for any mishaps."

"Of course, my Lord," said Lucius, bowing and exiting the room.

-----

Two nights before the long Thanksgiving weekend, the entire Gryffindor Common Room was hushed, and each of its inhabitants was hunched over some sort of book. While this seemed like an unusual occurrence, it was only quiet because Lily threatened everyone younger than the seventh year with immediate death if they did not retire to their rooms at precisely 9 P.M. so that the N.E.W.T.-level students could study for the preliminary exams that awaited them the next day. Therefore, around fifteen scarlet- and gold-clad students furiously attempted to memorize everything they had absorbed so far in the year for their first test.

They had been informed in September that there would be two assessments during the year before the actual N.E.W.T.s in June, and they all believed they would have enough time to review before Thanksgiving break, but now it was upon them, and the panic set in. After all, these two examinations together made up a third of the final grade in June, so messing up now was not an option.

The atmosphere was frenetic and stressful. Every few seconds, someone would drop a quill, swear, or tap their foot obnoxiously against the ground. Remus regularly rose to pace around the room, and Sirius had just about gone through Hogwarts's water supply with his distracting slurps.

After midnight, the students dwindled away one by one until it was past one and James and Lily were the only ones left- left in the Common Room, not left awake, that is. Lily, drooling over her Charms textbook, jerked awake with a particularly loud snore of James'.

Glancing at her watch, she let out a tiny squeal and scrambled to retrieve all her belongings and head off to bed.

"James," she whispered, poking his arm while desperately hoping she would not have to go to great lengths to wake him up. "James, we need to go sleep."

"Yeah, Mom, can I have blueberry pancakes?" He slurred his words together and smiled at the thought of his mother, blueberry pancakes, or both.

"James, I hate to tell you this, but your mother will never make you blueberry pancakes again," said Lily, biting her lip. "We have exams tomorrow morning, and you need to get to your bed right now."

"I like my warm bed," mumbled James. "Do you want to go to bed with me?"

"No, thank you," apologized an alarmed Lily. "Maybe another day."

"That would be really nice…" he trailed off, nestling his head more comfortably into the armchair. "I would like that one day."

"James, are you talking in your sleep?" asked Lily, shaking him by the shoulder. "I would really appreciate it if you got up right now."

"I guess you'll have to find out if I am awake or not," he proposed.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," said Lily. "You are so obviously awake."

"I bet you can't get me to go upstairs," challenged James, eyes still shut tightly.

"Are you ticklish?" Lily wondered, squeezing his side. When she received no response, she frowned and sat to think. "If you don't get up right now, I will snap your broom in half," she threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," he countered.

"I can tell this is going to be difficult," sighed Lily. "I may just go up to bed."

"You'd feel too bad," pointed out James. "You're too nice to do that."

"Damn it, you're right," said Lily. "Well, I'll just have to come up with something good."

After pondering a few moments, she began to entertain an idea that at first seemed ridiculous but sounded better and better to her the longer she considered it. _You can't do that, Lily, _she told herself sternly. _And why not? _the devil on her shoulder asked her. _You've been dying to do it for days now. _

Taking a good look at James and throwing all caution to the winds, she stooped down by the armchair, lowered her face to his level, and pressed her lips to his.

Needless to say, his eyes shot open immediately. Realizing what kind of situation he'd just landed himself in and intending to enjoy it fully, he closed his eyes and pulled Lily to him.

As she stumbled into his lap, her eyes shot open and she broke away immediately.

"James, I don't think this is the time for this," she breathed, only half saying what she did out of the realization that she had an exam in about six hours. The truth was, she was terrified of what she had just felt- the extreme desire for more, now that she had discovered how it felt to be held up against him, to be wrapped in such a passionate kiss.

"You're probably right." He stood up, cleared his throat, and looked around the room nervously. "Hang on, can we confirm that that just happened?"

"Yeah, I think I just kissed you," admitted Lily. "Why don't we talk about this tomorrow, okay? Good night, James."

"Good night, Lils," he smiled. "A very good night, indeed."

-----

Yaaayyyyy finalllyy!!!! Okay I don't want to write anymore, it's so late and I'm tired. Next chapter sometime soon? Okay thanks, please review!!

-Marina


	11. Back in Detention

Severus Snape had never been one for spontaneous cruelness; rather, he landed himself in dangerous situations and was left no option but to resort to evil to escape from tight spots. His latest transgression was submitting to Lucius Malfoy's request for a quick conversation during Thanksgiving dinner at the Malfoy Manor. The Snape and Malfoy families had always been close friends, and it seemed that Lucius and his parents had been able to overlook Severus's Half-Blood status to become so. Perhaps it was just that his willingness to participate in the Dark Arts protected him from their prejudice. Whatever the case, Severus had found himself cornered by Lucius after a deliciously satisfying feast.

"Severus, I had a conversation with the Dark Lord," whispered Lucius urgently, dragging his friend away from the table for a brief walk around the mansion.

While Snape knew it was his duty to both listen to and obey the orders of the Dark Lord, he could not help but groan inwardly at the start of their conversation. He would really prefer to keep out if it if he had a choice. Apparently, however, he did not.

"You know I have not been at Hogwarts in six years," continued Malfoy, "so I am not in the best position to carry out the orders that I have received. The Dark Lord wants us to kill Potter, on mere suspicions, and Evans as well."

"Evans?" gasped Snape. "What the bloody hell does she have to do with this?"

"An order is an order, Severus," hissed Malfoy. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Snape did, indeed, take issue with the fact that he faced the task of killing two of his classmates. Utterly loathing every single feature that made James who he was seemed to sit just well enough with Severus, and he had never entertained the idea of actually killing him. To think so would be absurd. Besides, even though James was extremely arrogant and never let Snape forget that Lily liked him and not Snape, they would all be gone in six months, and if they were lucky, they would never see each other again. No, murdering James would definitely be an over-reaction. Tempting, but complete unreasonable.

Lily Evans was an entirely different story. If there were one factor to this decision that tipped the balance in Voldemort's favor, it would be Lily. Lily, whom Snape had always loved. Lily, who would never be in Snape's arms because James had gotten to her first. Lily, who had always stood up for him when James dared to make his life miserable. Just beginning to think about it, Snape had almost changed his mind about not being able to kill James.

_I could do it, _contemplated Snape. _James would be gone, and I would have Lily all to myself. The Dark Lord just fears that Lily knows too much, but I doubt she knows anything yet. If I can kill James soon, Lily won't have to die. The Dark Lord will understand this. _Snape got excited at the idea and then abruptly realized, _Understand? What am I talking saying…This is the Dark Lord we're talking about. He doesn't understand; He just kills people…_

It was worth a try, though. Lily could still be saved. Snape and Lily would live a fabulous life together, and he could wake up to her beautiful face every day. It was such a perfect idea.

"Severus, I haven't much time to waste with you," persisted Lucius. "You will do what I say, won't you?"

"Of course, Lucius," replied Snape with a bow. "Don't worry for a second."

"Excellent," answered Malfoy brusquely. "I best be going…more wedding plans with Narcissa."

-----

Severus cornered Lily the very Wednesday they returned to Hogwarts.

"You go along with the boys," Lily had urged James, putting her Potions books bag into her bag. "I need to have a word with the Professor about our exam, anyway."

Casting a skeptical look at Snape, the only one left in the room besides the Marauders and Lily, James retreated with his friends.

"Evans, I need to speak with you, please," Snape almost begged.

"What is the matter?" asked Lily, alarmed at his urgency.

Ushering Lily to follow him, Snape led the way to a deserted corridor a few hundred feet away from the Potions classroom.

"Something very terrible could happen to you if you don't listen to me," began Snape quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wants to- well, he really doesn't like you," explained Snape hurriedly.

"What are you saying?" Lily breathed, bringing her hand to her mouth. "Severus, is he going to kill me?"

"He wants to," whispered Snape. "Listen to me, you cannot tell anyone about this. Just stay with me and I can protect you, Lily, better than anyone else can."

"Severus, that's not very appropriate to say," glared Lily. "I've got James, and Dumbledore is helping us, so I don't think I need your aid, thank you very much."

"Lily, you cannot tell Potter about this or you will put his life in danger also."

"How do you know all of this?" interrogated Lily. "You seem awfully knowledgeable in You-Know-Who's dealings."

"Never mind that," Snape said, almost begging her on his knees at this point. "Lily, this is very dangerous, just listen to me."

"I really appreciate you letting me know," thanked Lily. "Really. It was very sweet of you, but I need to get to lunch now."

"Lily, walking away from me right now could be the biggest mistake of your life," warned Snape. "Why aren't you listening to me?"

"I am," protested Lily, backing away from the terribly suspicious boy. "That's far more than enough. Thank you for the information. Have a pleasant afternoon."

"Lily, please!" cried out Snape, and before she could turn to leave, he had wrapped his arms around her waist so she could not run and let his lips meet hers.

Squirming around in his tight grasp and finally kicking him in the shin so that he let go, Lily bolted away down the corridor, wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her robes.

"But Lily, I love you!" Snape called after her.

-----

"We miss you, mate," said Sirius, patting James on the arm. "I only see you when you go to bed every night."

"And in classes," added Remus.

"And at meals," chimed in Peter.

"The point is, we thought she'd be good for you, but you're completely _gone_," whined Sirius. "I miss my old Jamesie. You realize we haven't gotten a single detention yet this year?"

"I kind of miss yelling at you, too," complained Remus. "You should have had at least ten detentions by now."

"I know," apologized James. "I really can't help it though…She's so…"

"Amazing?" suggested Sirius.

"Yeah, something to that extent."

"I'll say," commented Remus. "She's even got you studying now. If that's not amazing, I don't know what is…"

Lost in thought, James turned to the table to assemble his corned beef sandwich for lunch. He continued to eat in silence, focusing on a tiny burned spot on the table.

Sirius peered at him curiously for a few minutes, completely unbeknownst to James.

"Yes, we have officially lost him," declared Sirius.

"It was nice while it lasted," sighed Remus. 

"Girls, they ruin everything." Peter shook his head.

"Well, on the bright side," exclaimed Sirius, "I call best man!"

James fell out of his stupor and glared at his best friend.

"Merlin's beard!" shrieked Sirius in an unnaturally high-pitched voice. "He can even do that mean look she does!"

Hurrying to readjust his features, James sank his teeth into his sandwich.

He had nearly finished when Lily tore into the Great Hall in tears and ran straight into him.

"Woah, settle down!" he said confusedly, taking her into his arms and awkwardly patting her head. "Hey, Lily, what's wrong?"

She did not respond but rather continued to thoroughly soak his robes with her tears.

James cast a desperate plea for help to his friends. They shrugged at him with similarly befuddled expressions.

"Lily, maybe we should go talk somewhere else," suggested James. "You're starting to attract quite a bit of attention."

A well-timed hiccup of hers echoed throughout the Great Hall in agreement with James' proposal.

Settling into one of the larger armchairs with Lily laying across his lap, James continued to stroke her hair and inquire what was the matter.

"It's- S-S-S-Snape," she stuttered, wiping every makeup known to man on James' tie.

"What'd he do?" he demanded urgently, pulling her tear-stained face up to his with his finger.

"He tried-" she stammered, but she could not say it. She tried again with "He said that-"

"Did he try something on you?" James asked as he stood up, dropped Lily from his lap, and began to run for the door.

"James, wait!" cried Lily, clambering to get up. "We need to talk."

"Well then, hurry up and tell me what's wrong!" he yelled. After a brief pause, he added, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so angry, I'm just very concerned." 

"I know," replied Lily. "He told me that Voldemort wants to kill me or something and that if I didn't go with him so he could protect me, then you would be in danger too."

"What the fuck?" asked a bewildered James. "We have to tell Dumbledore." 

"All right," agreed Lily, wiping away her last tears.

"Is that it?" questioned James, not believing that she could have been in such tears over just that news. "What else did he do?"

"It's really fine," Lily insisted. "Let's just go see Dumbledore."

"No, Lily, what did he do?"

"He just- he only tried- well fine, he kissed me," admitted Lily quietly, fighting back the tears again.

"The son of a bitch!" roared James, darting to the portrait hole again. "Wait right here."

Lily attempted to protest but realized doing such would be futile.

With the help of the Marauders' Map that James always had tucked under his robes, he quickly found his enemy lurking near the Slytherin dungeons and ambushed him, pinning him to a statue. With a deft punch to the jaw that resounded with a nasty sound that resembled that of a fracture, James whipped out his wand, whispered "_Stupefy_!" and kicked Snape behind the statue before the greasy-haired Slytherin even had a chance to utter a word.

Satisfied with the unconscious Snape, James threw one last nasty look at him and turned to walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room, but Horace Slughorn, the Slytherin Head of House, had been strolling down the corridor and glanced suspiciously at James.

"You, Potter, what are you up to down here?" he inquired.

"Nothing, Professor, just visiting someone," James quickly lied.

Professor Slughorn walked passed the statue, affording it a casual glance, and then did a double take and peered behind it.

"It's Severus!" he exclaimed, turning back angrily to James. "_Enervate!" _he said, casting his wand at Snape.

The Slytherin awoke and immediately jumped up to attack James, who pulled out his own wand to defend himself.

"Enough of this!" ordered Slughorn. "Potter, that's a detention for you! Saturday in my office at 7 P.M. And one-hundred points from Gryffindor. That should teach you not to attack your classmates. Simply inexcusable!"

He shook his head in frustration and left with a huff.

Deciding to be the better man, James sent an obscene hand gesture Snape's way and turned back to speak with Lily.

Well, at least Sirius would be happy now. First detention of the year.

-----

OMG GUYS!! ORDER OF THE PHOENIX AT MIDNIGHT TOMORROW!! YAAAYYYY ahh so all of my friends and I are going but we have to be there by 10 and it's going to be amazing! I LOVE HARRY POTTER! (Not as much as James but that's not the point). Anyway, the next chapter may not be for a few days because of all this movie excitement and whatnot. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I shall update as soon as I can! Don't forget to review!

Thanks,

Marina


End file.
